


Pudding Cups and Hurt Feelings

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter-JK Rowling
Genre: Severus Snape Bashing, james and teddy being bros.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Teddy comfrots James after a detention with Snape.





	Pudding Cups and Hurt Feelings

If you believe it. This all started over a pudding cup. James Sirius Potter was starting his first year and it seemed like the whole world believed he was gonna cause mischief at Hogwarts. Truth be told, if you weren’t older family and said this, he tuned it out.   
“Don’t cause trouble, James. We know you will.” Rose told him stiffly with her hands on her hips. “Considering you could never meet Uncle Harry’s achievements.”  
A few moments later, she called to Harry with a cry when she found a Kick Me poster on her back.   
Teddy made a joke that he couldn’t go the first month without a prank and while that stung a bit-they were close-the younger boy challenged him he wouldn’t.   
“You excited?” Harry asked. James nodded.   
“What if...what if.” He wanted to ask what if I mess up. “What if something goes wrong?”   
“James, I promise. You’ll be fine. Pay attention and don’t-“   
“Cause trouble.”   
“Forget to have fun but not bad fun.”   
“Got it dad.” He hugged both his parents and his mom promised to write as did his dad and when he hugged Al and Lily. He told Lily she’s in charge and make sure Al doesn’t get himself killed. Al laughed dryly.   
“Have fun. See you.” He said seriously.   
“See you at Christmas, little bro.”   
—  
The first week was as expected. People were trying to get a look at him because did Professor Longbottom just say Potter as in Harry Potter at the Sorting. Everyone was also interested in the twin daughters of Neville Longbottom, Alice and Augusta who were first years as well. Alice is a Ravenclaw while her sister became a Hufflepuff. The second week, however, when other houses can sit together. Augusta was sitting at Slytherin with her new BFF, Rachel Avian and Alice sat with James. They rotated from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. James likes the food but he especially likes the pudding cups. When he reached for one, a hand grabbed it. He looked up to see Teddy.   
“Can I have that back?”  
“No.” He then walked away to some laughing Hufflepuffs. James sat confused. It kept happening and on Friday, James really needed a pudding cup. Everyone was surprised when he couldn’t master Defense of the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. His father and grandfather’s best subjects. Someone was unsurprised when they know he won’t be a Prefect. So he needed a pudding cup but that didn’t stop Teddy.   
“Give it back.”   
“Or else you will prank me?”   
“That’s what this is about? The challenge?” Teddy nodded. James had enough so he broke. He was going to give a prank that would make his grandfather and uncles proud. He needed a Hufflepuff uniform and Alice.   
—  
“You forgot the beat?” Grace Lynn, a Hufflepuff sixth year asked Alice who was pretending to be her sister.   
“Yeah. Sorry.” She told her and Alice covertly walked around a corner to James and showed him the knock so he wouldn’t be covered in vinegar.   
“Thanks a million, Ali.” He was grateful for his best friend since he was young.   
—  
He knocked and he was impressed of the beautiful common room. Oh well.   
-  
“Hi, James Sirius.” Uncle Ne-Professor Longbottom smiled kindly at him as he caught him as he left the common room. Teachers also do patrols like the heads and prefects. Ah, crud.   
“I was- um-“ The Professor opened the room to show it completely pink. “Whoops.” He closed it and rose an eye brow.   
“Teddy kept steal my pudding cups and I had enough.” There was more but he didn’t want to talk about it. Neville put a hand on his shoulder. “And the other Hufflepuffs were laughing so I...”   
“I saw. Do you wanna talk. You seem more stressed than most eleven years old should be.”   
“Nah. I’m fine.”  
“Okay. 5 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew and five more for the art project.” James nodded. “Afraid you also have detention.”   
“I understand but I thought you all have a meeting.”   
“We do. We’ll figure it out.” He led him to Gryffindor.   
—-  
“I’m sorry, James. When I brought it up with Headmistress, a portrait volunteered. He is meeting you in the Potions classroom where one of his frames are. I tired to get you a different but he was adamant-“   
“What’s wrong?”   
“This man was not fond of your dad or his dad. He can be rather cruel. I’m sorry.”   
“Don’t be. Thanks for trying.” 

“So, this is the newest Potter spawn.” Severus Snape sneered. He bit his tongue. Don’t react. Don’t react.   
“Let’s talk.” Snape smirked. Snape could break him easily.  
———  
Teddy Lupin was doing patrols when he heard sniffles from a closet.   
“Who’s there?” He asked. No response but some more sniffles.   
“Okay. Knock once for yes, twice for no. Do you understand.”   
One knock.   
“You’re crying. Are you physically hurt?” Two knocks.   
“Did someone lock you in here?” Two knocks.   
“Did someone hurt your feelings.” No knocks but instead a voice said “That sounds weird when you say it. You sound all grown up.” Teddy swore he saw red. Someone made his baby god brother cry. Someone was going to be very sorry. Teddy then cursed himself. Was it him?   
“James Sirius, what happened? Are you okay?”   
“Yeah. It’s just Snape reminded me of something I knew. He said my grandad and dad were war heroes and how I will never amount to anything, let alone their greatness and he’s right. People look at me and they either expect an amazing prankster or a super hero and I can’t do it.” Teddy leaned against the door.   
“Then don’t. Look, don’t try to live up to the guy that saved the world. Be yourself because I know that Gryffindor is going to amount to so much. I believe in you. Your parents do. So many people do. Don’t let Snape get you down.” He opened the closet and they both walked to Gryffindor tower and before he told the Fat Lady the password, he hugged Teddy.   
“Thanks, Ted. Love ya.” He was squeezed back.   
“I love you, too.” He left as James entered to yell at a portrait but also to run away from when James realized  
that his common room was maroon. His least favorite color. Hey, James Sirius isn’t the only one named after pranksters.


End file.
